Durarara!! Episode 02
'"Highly Unpredictable"' is the second episode of the ''Durarara!! anime. Synopsis The episode opens with the introduction ceremony of Raira Academy and the class introductions of Mikado Ryuugamine, Anri Sonohara and Rio Kamichika. Seiji Yagiri arrives late, only to inform the class and the teacher that he won't be coming to school anymore. In a flashback to two days prior, Rio is texting a man named Nakura after discovering her father cheating on her mother. Rio's world feels shaken and fake, and she and Nakura plan to disappear together. When they meet, the man posing as Nakura leads Rio to a van where kidnappers drug her. After watching her abduction, Izaya Orihara messages the Headless Rider, who rescues Rio from the kidnappers and drops her off at an abandoned building. On the roof, Izaya introduces himself as Nakura, admits to orchestrating the evening's events, and questions Rio about her feelings during and after her kidnapping. He shows her the place where countless others have jumped off the roof to their deaths before leaving, promising Rio that she is just as ugly, immature, and boring as he thought she would be. She decides to get back at Izaya by jumping, but the Headless Rider catches her in a net of shadows. On her walk home, Rio decides to forgive her family and allow them to keep their secrets. In the present day at Raira Academy, Anri catches Seiji before he leaves, asking him if he knows about a girl's whereabouts. Seiji angrily denies knowing anything and leaves as Anri shakes off Masaomi's concern. Elsewhere, Izaya asks the Headless Rider when she became a protector of the innocent. She asks him about the others who jumped off the building, and he laughs, denying being a villain. Character Debuts *Anri Sonohara *Takashi Nasujima *Seiji Yagiri *Shizuo Heiwajima *Shinra Kishitani Character Appearances *Mikado Ryuugamine *Masaomi Kida *Rio Kamichika *Morita *Kanazawa *Asanuma *Izaya Orihara *Celty Sturluson Cultural References * On the roof of a building is a sign for "Yahaha" motorcycles, stylized like the logo for Yamaha Motor Company. Trivia * Several of the events in this episode, including Izaya's introduction, are anime exclusive. In the light novel, Izaya is introduced through a meeting with two suicidal women, and he puts them through an ordeal different than Rio goes through. Quotes Headless Rider: "Is the reality you see the only one, or could there be others? Can you tell, when everything looks the same as always?" Rio: "So, I figured maybe I would just disappear. Lately, that's all I've been thinking about." Izaya (to Rio): "I just love humans. Humans are the most interesting creatures you could ever hope to find. Ah, and when I say I love humans, that means all humans, not you specifically." Izaya: "Everyone lies, everyone hides things, no one goes through this life completely honest." Izaya (to Rio): "Thanks a lot for proving just how ugly and immature you are. It's been real, and just so you know, I don't care about your problems." Headless Rider (to Rio): "The world isn't as bad as you think." Navigation Category:Episodes